


Sick

by remanth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, FitzMack - Freeform, M/M, h/c, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is sick and is not happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

“I made some chicken soup for you,” Mack said, walking into the bedroom. He saw Fitz curled up under the covers of their bed, his face a mask of misery. “You need to eat, Fitz.”

“Not hungry,” Fitz grumbled, his voice hoarse and barely audible. He’d gotten strep throat and he was not happy about it. The fact that he wasn’t the only person on the base who’d gotten sick didn’t make him feel better. And the fact that Mack never seemed to get sick just annoyed him sometimes. “Sleep.”

“I know you’re tired but you need to eat too,” Mack said, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the bowl of soup on the nightstand. He pressed a hand to Fitz’s head, checking his temperature yet again. And stroking his fingers over the heated and sweaty skin. “Gotta keep your strength up.”

Fitz groaned but he knew Mack was right. It was just that he hated being sick. His body ached all over, he could barely swallow, and every time he did, his throat felt like it was being run through a grater. And, despite the fever raising his body temperature, he was shivering with chills. Even under two blankets and a sheet, he was still shivering. Nothing he did seemed to help him get warm.

He sat up, wincing as his joints protested the movement. But Mack smiled encouragingly at him and Fitz couldn’t help but smile back. Mack had always been able to get him to smile even before they started dating. Now, it just seemed the natural thing. When he was sitting up, his back pressed against the headboard because he’d just slump down again without the support, Mack picked up the bowl again. He spooned out some of the chicken and broth, bringing the spoon to Fitz’s lips.

“You don’t have to feed me,” Fitz grumbled, though he took the bite offered. “I’m sure I can do it myself.”

“Tell you what, man, you hold the spoon without shaking, you can feed yourself,” Mack offered, holding out the spoon. Fitz took it, his fingers closing clumsily over it. He managed to dip it into the bowl, gathering up a little carrot and potato. But when he brought it to his mouth, his hand shook so badly the spoon almost slipped out of his fingers. Mack rescued it before soup ended up on the blanket.

“Ugh, I hate this,” Fitz grumbled, looking away for a moment. Tears of frustration threatened his eyes, burning the corners, but he blinked them away. “I’ve been sick for three days now. You’d think I’d be getting better.”

“It just takes time,” Mack said, spooning up more soup and feeding it to Fitz. “If it makes you feel better, now is actually a good time to get sick. There’s nothing pressing at the moment and all the healthy agents are doing busy work.”

Fitz considered that for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side. He would have felt horrible had there been some sort of crisis that needed his expertise going on right now. There was plenty of busy work of his own he could be doing in the lab. Things like taking inventory of their supplies, straightening up, working on a few experiments he had in mind. But they weren’t necessary or critical.

“You know, it does make me feel a little better,” Fitz nodded. “But I still hate being sick.”

“Of course you do,” Mack replied, laughing quietly. “I don’t think anyone _likes_ being sick.”

Fitz just snorted and shook his head. He ate in silence then, wanting to save his voice as much as possible. He grimaced every couple bites, unable to hide the pain swallowing brought. But the soup was good and it was kind of nice to be waited on by Mack. Weird but nice. 

Before long, the bowl was empty and Fitz was yawning. His shivers had gotten a little worse, even with the blankets pulled up over his chest. The soup, while warming, didn’t seem to doing a thing to help the cold he felt so deep inside. Fitz smiled at Mack and patted his hand then burrowed back down under the blankets. He wrapped himself into a burrito, trying to conserve as much heat as possible.

While Fitz was trying to make himself comfortable, Mack headed into the kitchen and dropped the bowl and spoon in the sink. The big pot of soup on the stove would keep for a while. Besides, in a few hours, he’d feed Fitz some more. It was important that Fitz get food and fluids while he was sick. And with him curled up under the blankets, that responsibility fell to Mack. Not that he minded. He liked taking care of the people he cared about.

After a few minutes, he headed back into the bedroom. Fitz’s shivers had been hard to miss and he had an idea of what might help. And it would make both of them happy. He shucked off his shirt, grinning over his shoulder when Fitz made an appreciative noise from his blanket burrito. Then he padded to the side of the bed and got in behind Fitz.

“Hey, unwrap yourself so I can get under there,” he told Fitz, rubbing a hand over what he thought were Fitz’s shoulders. “Maybe some extra body heat can warm you up.”

Nodding, Fitz worked his way out of the burrito. He curled up against Mack, pressing his back against his chest. Warmth radiated from Mack’s skin and Fitz let out a sigh as they wrapped themselves back up again. His head was pillowed on Mack’s arm and his other wrapped around Fitz’s waist. It was comfy and cozy, the blankets warming quickly with their shared body heat.

After a while, during which Fitz drifted in and out of sleep listening to Mack’s breathing, his shivers finally slowed. Fitz let out a sigh of relief, stretching out of the little ball he’d curled himself into. Mack pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, tightening the arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Eventually, the shivers stopped and Fitz dropped into a deep, healing sleep. After pressing one more kiss to the back of Fitz’s neck, Mack followed him into sleep.


End file.
